Old Habits Die Hard
by Angel's Angel
Summary: The two trainers start their journey, leaving another behind. The lives that were not told, another person that hoped to see them once more. What are their story? GaryOC English name used!
1. Chapter 1

**I went back watching Pokemon and I've always liked Gary, so this is it xD**

**I do not own Pokemon (I'd die to have my own Pikachu...)**

_**

* * *

Old Habits Die Hard**_

A young girl was sitting at the riverbank, watching the water flowing down the stream and the magicarps that would suddenly jump out from the water. She watched as the water pokemon living in the river swim around, chasing and playing with one another. She then looked around and saw either people fishing, playing or relaxing with their pokemon. The girl then smiles when she heard the pidgeys chirping, landing in front of her and greeted her before they flew once again to the sky.

"It's a nice day today." The girl said as a caterpie crawled next to her.

"Hey there little guy, isn't it a nice day today?" the caterpie then crawled to her head.

"Yeah, it's a very peaceful day…"

"Mary!" the girl the sighed as the caterpie jumped down.

"Well, it's peaceful when I ran away from them… until now… see you later, little guy." The caterpie crawled back into the bush. The little girl then felt the wind and quickly pushed her summer dress down, afraid it would flip.

"Mary!" the girl then opened her eyes and saw her best friend running towards her.

"Hey there, Gary." Mary said, smiling shyly. It's a habit of hers when she met up with him. Gary has been very popular with friends her age, especially girls. It just felt a little bit embarrassing, as how Gary would still hang around her with he got all the fame a child could ever imagine.

"I've been looking for you, where have you been?"

"I was just here, sitting near the river. Is something wrong?"

"It's very dangerous! What would happen if you fell into the river? Grandpa and your mom will be very worried!"

"Sorry, but it was nice. I like spending some alone time…" Shigeru then saw Mary's guilty face and sighs.

"You know, you should have told me… I can at least lend one of grandpa's pokemon to you so they could watch over you…" Mary then pouted and crossed her arms.

"I can take care of myself, Gary… I'm not a little girl…"

"Well, you can't blame me. Did you know that sometimes your sense of direction gone haywire? Like that Ashie boy."

"Don't talk about my brother like that…"

"I can say whatever I wanted."

"Meanie! You're such a jerk!" Mary said as she puffed her cheeks and walked away from Gary, leaving him flabbergasted.

"Mary! Wait!" Gary said as he tried to coax Mary out from her anger.

"Hey, Mary!" Mary quickly looked up and saw her brother waving at her. Mary's face quickly lit up and she ran towards her still waving brother.

"Ash! Where were you?" Mary said as she jumped on her brother, hugging him.

"Mom won't let me go outside until I finished my homework, sorry about that." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

"As usual, Ashie boy."

"Come on, Ash, let's get away from him. Gary is being all-mighty as usual." Mary said, pulling Ash's hand.

"W-Whoa! Slow down! I'm gonna trip!"

/

Down at the hills, little Mary and little Ash played, chased and laughed together while young Gary was watching both of them in envy. He had always wanted to make Mary smile and laugh like that, but he seemed to always make her angry at him and in the end, she left him to play with her older brother, his rival. Gary watched Mary as he pouted in envy, what could he ever do to make Mary be like that with him?

"It's not fair…"

Mary was laughing, running away from her chasing brother. Then Delia came and took Ash back telling Mary that her brother still had more homework to do and left her alone in the meadow. Mary then ran around the grass when she noticed the young Gary sitting all alone under the tree. Mary felt bad for saying bad things to him and decided to go to him.

"Gary?" Gary saw Mary looking guiltily at him and was confused.

"What are you doing Mary?"

"I'm… sorry for saying those bad things… I was just annoyed… forgive me?" Mary asked, putting her hand out to Gary. Gary was shocked and when he saw Mary's sorry face he couldn't help but give Mary a hug.

"Gary?"

"I'm sorry too… I was just jealous, seeing how Ashie boy seemed to spend more time with you…" Gary said blushing, holding Mary's hand.

"He's my brother, Gary."

"But I want to play with you too…" Hearing that, Mary's face lit up and she quickly pulled Gary for a run.

"You should've said so! Let's go play! It's not fun playing alone, and I'm lonely now!" Gary smiled, seeing Mary's wide smile and bright eyes.

"Yeah."

/

"You're going on a journey now, Ash…?" Mary said, seeing that her brother had changed his clothes to the ones Mary had seen her mother preparing. Mary was borrowing his cap for a while before Ash left and now she is holding it.

"Yeah, you stay with mom and take care okay? Don't get in trouble."

"Okay… you take care too, Ash…" Mary said, giving the cap back to her brother.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to go on a journey to when you're older."

"But it's still next year… I won't be seeing you at all then… and if I went on a journey, the chances of seeing you is almost none…" Mary said, pouting as Ash patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll meet each other soon. And you'll have your own adventure then!"

"I guess I can wait a little bit more…"

"Gary will be leaving soon as well, and I'm not going to lose to him!" Mary smiled, seeing her brother so enthusiastic, but inside, she was actually getting lonely. She's going to miss her brother very much when he's not here, and her best friend is also leaving to become a trainer just like her brother.

"So, can I see your Pikachu then?" Mary begged Ash.

"Actually… we haven't gotten along just yet…"

"Don't worry, I know you'll be okay Ash!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm going to look for your Pikachu first." Mary said as she walked out from the house. Mary then saw the Pikachu under the tree and walked carefully towards it.

"Hello, Pikachu." Mary said as the Pikachu suddenly turned towards her and its cheeks started to charge.

"I won't hurt you… I just wanted to talk to you…" Mary said softly as the Pikachu's cheeks turned back to normal and she reached her hand out to pet it. Her hand stopped in front of Pikachu as it sniffed her and then pushed its head towards her hand.

"Thank you. My name is Mary, I'm Ash's little sister. I know you don't really like my brother, he might be a little bit stupid at some things, but he's a very good person. I just wanted… I just wanted you to look after him, I can't go on a journey myself since I'm not of age yet… so please look after my brother." Mary said, scratching Pikachu's ears.

"Mary!" Mary heard her best friend calling her and she bid the Pikachu goodbye and walked towards her best friend.

"Hey Gary. You're leaving too, soon?"

"Yeah. I'm never going to lose to someone like Ashie boy." Mary smiled and Gary noticed something off.

"Something wrong, Mary?" the younger girl then started fidgeting and Gary realized what was wrong.

"Getting lonely without having me around?" he teased as Mary puffed her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Not just you… Ash is leaving too… I'm not of age yet, so I can't go on a journey…" Gary smiled apologetically and held Mary's hand, a habit he came up when Mary started feeling lonely.

"Well, you won't know. You'll be going on your own before you know it!"

"Yeah… but I'm still confused to what I wanna be…"

"You'll know soon, don't worry!"

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Rookie Trainer!"

"Hey! I'm not a rookie!" Gary protested but stopped when Mary slipped her hand out from his.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye? Will I meet you again?"

"Sure, I'm sure we'll cross paths sooner or later when you went on your own journey."

"Yeah… oh, I forgot, I wanted to give you this." Mary said, picking out something from her pocket. Gary was wondering what Mary was holding on to and saw a small purple gem necklace.

"Well, you don't like accessories, but you seemed to be fond of that necklace of yours; so I bought you another one, I think it's going to look good on you." Gary took the necklace and looked at it before looking back to Mary.

"Thanks! I'll take good care of it. I better go."

"Take care, Gary… see you soon." Mary waved at the now walking Gary.

"One last thing." Gary said turning back towards the confused Mary. Suddenly Mary blushed deep red when Gary suddenly kissed her cheek. Mary then saw Gary grinned at her.

"W-Why did you do that?"

"Can I? You never get one anyway, so it's your first right?"

"Gary!" Gary then laughed at Mary's red face and hugged her for the last time.

"See you soon, Mary. Let's meet up again when you can go on your own." Gary said, leaving Mary behind. Mary then raised her hand to her cheeks and hit them twice.

"See you soon, Gary! Take care!" Mary yelled to Gary who turned back at her and gave her a thumb up. Mary then waved at Gary's back and watched him disappeared.

"I guess I have to work harder, I can't lose to either of them…"

* * *

**Read and review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's hard not to love Pokemon for me xD**

**They've been my friends since I was in elementary! Even if I haven't watched it, they still got me in the end 3**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

_**

* * *

Old Habits Die Hard**_

It was one morning when Mary opened her eyes and pushed the window open. It had been a while since she had begun her own journey. Now she resides in Johto, looking after wild pokemons and helping Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Centre as a job. Mary hadn't been able to find traces of her brother or her best friend, but she knows that they're out there still walking on their journey and she wanted to prove that even she could take care of her own. Mary saw the calendar hung on the wall of the room she uses in the Pokemon Centre and smiles sadly. It's Valentine's Day, usually she'd try making chocolates for her brother or her best friend, but it's been a while since she last celebrates Valentine's Day. Ash would usually eat her chocolates greedily while Gary would tease her at how she made a chocolate especially for him and brag about the pile of chocolate he got from everyone. But in the end, Mary couldn't help but feel pity for the girls whole had given Gary chocolates since he never seemed to ever eat them. And she wondered if he ever eats hers as well, but remembering how Gary is, she doesn't seem to think he'd eat hers.

"Time to start another day and more Pokemon to look after!" Mary said, stretching her body. Mary then started to clean herself up and get dressed to start helping Nurse Joy.

"Good morning, Mary." Nurse Joy greeted as well as Chansey.

"Good morning, Nurse Joy, Chansey. Is there something I can do today?" Mary said, placing her nurse hat on.

"I don't have anything for you to do at this moment, but I do have some great news for you."

"Great news?"

"It seemed that my second cousin met with your brother, he's the same as what you described him as."

"Really? Can I have the address for the next Pokemon Center he might visit?"

"Alright, this is the address. Since it's Valentine's Day, maybe you ought to give him something, no?"

"I was thinking about it, but since now I know his whereabouts, I can finally sent something to him. Thank you so much, Nurse Joy, I'll be in town for a while!"

"Be careful!" Nurse Joy said as Chansey waved at the now running Mary.

'_I can finally give him something after all this time'_ Mary thought happily.

/

Mary was walking out from a bakery full of smiles. She had a bag in her hand that consists of hand-made chocolates she'd give to her older brother and perhaps her best friend when she could meet him. She walked back inside the Pokemon Centre and was about to quickly go inside her room before she heard a familiar voice talking at the telephone booth. Mary turned around and saw none other than Gary himself, talking to someone similar Professor Oak.

"Gary…?" Gary then turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Mary.

"Mary? Is that you?" Mary didn't felt the bags fell from her hands and looked towards the telephone screen and indeed he was talking to Professor Oak.

"Why hello Mary! It's been a while since I last heard from you, what a coincidence!" Professor Oak said before Mary felt a body collided with hers and realized that Gary was hugging her.

"Gary?" Mary said as Gary took her hands and held it tight.

"It's been a while, so how've you been? Seems like you've already went on your own, haven't you?" Gary said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I've been doing okay. I've been helping Nurse Joy in this Pokemon Centre. I'll be here for a while before I moved to another town."

"That's great! That means I can talk to you for a little while more!" Gary said as Mary smiled shyly. Mary and Gary then heard a cough and saw Professor Oak crossing his arms.

"I know you two haven't seen each other in a while, but Gary, do you mind closing the phone if you wanted to talk with Mary? That's unlike you at all." Gary then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Mary just smiled at him.

"Sorry, grandpa. I'll talk to you later."

"Yes, I know. Have a nice day, both of you. I'll tell Delia you've been doing well, Mary."

"Thank you very much, Professor. Tell mom I'm sorry I haven't been calling much…"

"Don't worry, I know she'll understand how busy you are, being a ranger you are." Professor Oak said before the screen turned off.

"You're a ranger, Mary?" Gary asked when she had excused herself to Nurse Joy who was more than happy to give her some time off.

"I have a ranger licence, when I'm not in town, usually I'd be in the forest, looking after wild pokemons."

"I see, so you've been doing good then? No problems?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Better than ever, Ash's the same as always, if you want to know."

"Thanks."

"So, I guess you finally went on your own journey. When did you go out from Pallet Town?"

"A while ago, I made it to Johto pretty quickly, didn't I? Professor Oak recommended me to Professor Elm." Mary said, sticking her tongue out.

"Well, you've always been knowledgeable about Pokemon, I'm not surprised grabdpa recommended you. But a ranger?" Gary said as Mary blushed and geld the small bag she brought tight.

"Well… I'm not always staying in town; I also like staying in the forest when I had enough supplies to last. I got my ranger licence when I was still in Kanto. Mom was a bit worried at first though, a girl alone in a forest. But with all the pokemon there, I'm okay."

"I see… I guess you're starting to do well on your own."

"Not always… sometimes I would end up relying too much on the pokemon I forgot I was supposed to be the one to be depended instead…" Mary said as both her and Gary sat at the town park. Gary saw Mary's troubled face and chuckles.

"Well, you're the princess, I don't think the pokemon wouldn't mind you depending on them. We trainers depend on our pokemon and our pokemon depend on us to give them instructions. It's how life is."

"But somehow I just felt I should at least stand up on my own for a little bit." Gary, decided not to let Mary felt so down for too long, decided to change the topic.

"So, what's inside that bag?"

"You're trying to change the topic, aren't you?" Mary eyed Gary accusingly as the boy grinned at her. Mary then smiles and pushed the bag into Gary's arms.

"Chocolates, Happy Valentine's Day, Gary." Gary looked at the bag then back at the sheepish Mary.

"Looks like it was good for me to actually make 2 chocolates, wasn't it? I'll be giving this to the next Pokemon Centre Ash'll enter. I just hope it'd get to him in one piece." Mary said as Gary opened the bag and took the chocolate out.

"You made it on your own?"

"Yeah, before I met you, I was in a bakery where I asked the owner if I could make my own. He accepted, luckily." Mary said as Gary took a bite.

"So… how is it?" Mary said anxiously as Gary's eyes widened.

"It's really good! How did you become such a good cook, Mary?" Gary said as Mary sighed in relieve.

"Thank goodness you like it, I don't have that much confidence in making food or chocolates… but I guess, since its Valentine's Day, it wouldn't hurt." Mary said.

"Thanks, for the chocolate, it's really good!"

"I really glad I met you again, Gary… I missed both you and Ash very much, it was lonely back at Pallet Town." Mary said, fidgeting.

"You have a bad habit of fidgeting, you know." Gary said.

"I can't help when I felt nervous…"

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. You made it this far on your own, you'll be okay." Gary said, pulling Mary closer.

"Hey! Stop doing that Gary!"

"Bad habit of mine."

"… Zip it." Mary said as Gary laughed and patted Mary's shoulder.

"Anyways, I should be going. I can't let Ashie boy get away first." Mary sighed and shook her head.

"Will both of you ever stop being rivals and stay friends for once?"

"I don't think so, Mary. See you later." Gary said.

"You're going already? We just met…"

"Don't worry, if you kept on moving, I'm sure we'll meet again." Gary said. Mary then smiles and nodded.

"See you soon then, I'll be looking forward to it." Mary said fisting her hand.

"I'll be looking forward to it too, you changed a lot, you know. It'll be interesting if we have time to battle." Gary said as Mary grinned.

"Yeah, let's have a battle when we meet again. Take care Gary, good luck on your journey."

"Like last time, there's one thing."

"W-What?" Mary blushed, remembering what last time meant. Gary then stole a kiss from Mary and walked back laughing at Mary's red face.

"S-Stop stealing from me!" Mary said, face still red from embarrassment. Gary then took the necklace Mary had gave him as a present and showed it to her.

"You know, this thing here is a real good-luck charm. And thanks for that one, see you soon, Mary!" Gary said as he walked away laughing.

"S-Shut up, you jerk!" Mary said to the still laughing Gary.

'I guess… he hasn't changed at all, that Gary.' Mary thought as she walked back to the Pokemon Centre.

"Nurse Joy, do you think you can give it to my brother when he came there? I'm sure he'll stop by."

"Leave it to me, Mary! I'll make sure he get it!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Mary said as she closed the communication.

"How is it, Mary? Did you have fun today?" Nurse Joy asked from behind her.

"Yeah, it's great seeing him after a long time…" Mary said, smiling.

/

Few days later,

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" Ash turned around and saw Nurse Joy carrying a package for him.

"Yes, that's me."

"I got a package for you." Nurse Joy then whispered something and Ash quickly opened the package, which revealed a chocolate with 'Good Luck' written on it.

"So, who's it from, Ash?" Brock asked, curiously.

"It's a secret! Right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily after he took a bite.

* * *

**Read and review!**

**Hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is kind of long ^^**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

_**

* * *

Old Habits Die Hard -3-**_

Mary was holding onto her Mightyena as it jumped across from tree to tree as her Swellow was way up to patrol from the sky.

"Everything seemed to be fine, don't you think so, Mighty?" Mary asked as her Mighthyena howled in agreement. Suddenly Mightyena's ears perked up and Swellow started to fly around in circles, making Mary go alert.

"Gardevoir, I choose you! Whatever happens up front, I want you to cool it down first! I'll be there behind you!" Her Gardevoir then nodded and floated first while Mightyena jumped down to the ground as Mary got off from it.

"Let's see, Swellow is showing the way to Gardevoir to the place. When we passed through the forest, we haven't sensed anything wrong, have we?" Mary said as Mightyena nodded at her.

"Then there must be people at that place, wrecking havoc. Are you up to it, Mightyena?" Mightyena then howled in excitement as Mary jumped back on it.

"Let's go!" Mary said as Mightyena howled and dashed through the forest.

'This forest will not be victim by people's selfish reason! Not when I'm here!' Mary said.

/

"You again Team Rocket!" Ash said as Team Rocket laughed in front of them.

"We will be taking Pikachu and the rest!" Jessie said when suddenly a Swellow and a Gardevoir landed in front of them.

"Whoa! It's a Swellow and a Gardevoir!" Max said.

"What are these pokemons doing here?" May said.

"I don't know, but I don't think they're happy." Brock said.

"Swellow, Aerial Ace, get those pokemons they caught to safety! Gardevoir, send them blasting with Focus Blast!" a voice yelled from the forest as Brock, Max, and May looked around for the source of the voice.

"Pikachu, help Gardevoir with Thunderbolt, go!"

"Gardevoir!" Gardevoir said as it launched focus blast towards the Team Rocket.

"Pikaaaachuuuuuu!" Pikachu said as it releases a big thunderbolt as Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet until the explosion sends them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled as they disappeared with a dot in the sky.

"Pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu said happily to Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir." Gardevoir said as it smiles towards Pikachu.

"Swellow!"

"Whoever you guys are, thanks a lot, Swellow, Gardevoir!" Ash said as Gardevoir and Swellow nodded before looking to the side as a voice calls for them.

"Good job guys! You two did great, I'm so proud of you!" Ash and the others turned around just in time to see a brown-haired girl riding a Mightyena jumping off from her ride and opening her arms wide as the Swellow and Gardevoir happily came to her.

"You know, somehow she seemed kind of familiar…" May said. Max then looked suspiciously towards the flabbergasted Ash.

"Hello? Ash! What are you doing?" Max said snapping Ash out from his daze.

"You guys did great; I'm so proud, time to rest and return to your pokeballs." Mary said as Gardevoir and Swellow returned to their pokeballs as Mightyena roared beside her.

"Yes, thank you too, Mightyena. I'm proud of you too." Mary said as her Mightyena licked her face.

"M-Mary?" Mary finally lifted her head up and her face broke into a wide smile when she saw Ash.

"Ash! I missed you so much!" Mary said as she jumped and hugged her brother tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Ash said excitedly as everyone watched flabbergasted.

"I'm working of course! Right now I'm a ranger who look after this forest and its inhabitants!" Mary said as she still held onto Ash's hands. Then Pikachu happily jumped onto Mary's shoulder and rubbed its cheek against hers.

"Pikachu! Pika!"

"It's been so long since I last met you too, Pikachu! I missed you so much, thank you for looking after Ash!"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Ash said as Mary and Pikachu laughed. Then both of them heard a cough and saw Max, May and Brock looking at them curiously. The three had finally taken a clear view of the girl and Brock had hearts in his eyes. The girl had a long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail tied with a Pikachu-band and wore a brown short jacket over a white shirt and matching brown shorts. She brought a bag with her and pokeballs are attached around her belt.

"Sorry about that guys, let me introduce to all of you, this is Mary, and she's my sister. I haven't met her since I last left her in Pallet Town."

"Hey guys, nice to meet you, I'm Mary." Mary said, waving before suddenly Brock grabbed her hand.

"Why hello, my lovely Princess! My name is Brock and I wonder if I could-ack!" Brock said as Max pulled his ear and dragged him away.

"You're scaring her away, Brock…" Max said as May laughed nervously.

"Hello, I'm May and that was my brother Max." May said, shaking Mary's hand.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. Mom and Professor Oak told me about Ash's friends, so I was wondering how you guys are like." Mary said.

"Are you really Ash's sister? You don't look like him at all!" May said as both Mary and Ash laughed nervously.

"People say that a lot, I look more like my mother. Ash and I actually had similarities; that's what mom said. But I guess people just can't see, right Ash?"

"Yeah. So you're a ranger now?"

"I mostly work as a ranger when I'm residing in the forest, I'm a breeder too! I'm working as a ranger to widen my knowledge about pokemon so I can breed them. And I've been helping Gary as well." Mary said proudly as her Mightyena howled.

"I see, your knowledge will be very much of help to Gary, won't it?"

"Well, I'll try to be as much of help to him. We've been in contact since I met him in Johto."

"You met him in Johto?" Ash said.

"That was before I sent you your chocolate, Ash."

"So you're the one who sent that Valentine's Chocolate to him, right?" Brock said.

"That's right. I gave one to Gary too, actually." Mary said bashfully.

"Are you good friends with Gary?"

"Yes, actually. Ash and him never get along, I'm always dragged in the middle of things. But I guess I'm glad both of you get along now." Mary said as they all started walking with Mightyena as the lead.

"Your Gardevoir and Swellow were terrific, Mary!" Max said.

"Why thank you, Max. It seemed like it was not too long ago since I raised Ralts into Gardevoir, I raised Swellow from when it was a Taillow as well. And this boy here, I raised him since he was a Poochyena." Mary said.

"That's so cool! Your Mightyena looks so cool!" Max said as Mightyena howled.

"He says thank you. I like taking care of pokemon, actually. So that's why I'm a part ranger a part pokemon breeder. I was thinking of becoming a pokemon researcher like Gary, but I don't think it suits me, so I just stick to helping him as much as I can."

"You and Gary seemed like the bestest of friends."

"We've been best friends since we were kids, that's all. Alright, we're here now! Welcome to the forest ranger's home!" Mary said, opening the door to a wodden lodge.

"Wow… it seemed to be very taken care of…" May said.

"I had told Officer Jenny there should be at least one base in every large forest so people can use it when they find it to rest or for forest rangers's base. Officer Jenny quickly said yes and here it is. The forest pokemon and I tried to take good care of it." Mary said as many Zigzagoons started gathering, yipping here and there.

"Hey there guys, you've been good? Been guarding the house?" The Zigzagoons then growled happily.

"Alright then, you guys game out then!" Mary then threw her pokeballs and Swellow, Absol, Gardevoir and Bagon appeared.

"You guys go outside and play, okay? And if you find any trouble, don't be too hard and try to solve it okay? If you can't just come and tell me, okay everyone?" Everyone pokemon then nodded and walked outside the house.

"Wow… they're so obedient…"

"They're naturally wild, I'm glad they looks so happy here."

"Bagon…" Mary looked down and saw Bagon looking up at her.

"Yes, you little baby. I'll carry you up." Mary said as Bagon happily walked into her arms and snuggled to Mary.

"Bagon seemed to be really fond of you…"

"I took care of him since he was an egg, unfortunately, his parents were killed by poachers… Gary found his egg and told me to take care of it until it's old enough. But in the end, he wanted to stay with me." Mary said, rocking the Bagon back and forth.

"I see… that's so sad…" May said.

"But as long as Bagon is happy, I'm okay with it. I felt like he's my own."

"And Bagon seemed to think of you as its mother." Max said as Bagon yipped in agreement.

"At first, Gary and I both took care of it for a while, and then Gary decided to left it with me since he seemed to be so fond of me." Mary said as something inside her pokemon suddenly rung.

"Excuse me for a bit guys, I got a call." Mary said as she connected her pokenav to the telephone.

"Hello? Mary here." Suddenly the screen turned on and a familiar brunet appeared in front of her.

"Hey there, Mary. And hello to you too, Bagon!"

"Bagon! Bagon!"

"Gary! How have you been? I didn't expect you to call." Mary said as everyone crowded behind her.

"Gary!" Ash said.

"Ash? You met Ash, Mary?"

"Yeah, I met him and his friends in the forest, someone were trying to steal pokemon." Mary said as Gary sighed.

"They never give up, so how have you guys been?"

"We've been great!" Ash said.

"How about you Mary? Everything's good?"

"Yeah, everything's been good. But Bagon here has been waiting to see you, hasn't you, Bagon?"

"Bag! Bagon!"

"I missed you too, Bagon. But I've been kind of busy I don't know how I can ever go there…"

"Bagon…"

"But don't worry, I'll call more often okay?"

"Bagon!"

"So Gary, your research been going well?" Brock asked.

"Yep, everything's fine, Mary's been helping a lot. She's a great help." Gary said as Mary's face reddened.

"I didn't do anything much, you know…" Mary said bashfully. May noticed how Mary seemed to gone shyer when she talked to Gary and started to become curious.

"Anyways, I'll be sending some data for you to look at, think you're up to it?" Gary teased as Mary puffed her cheeks.

"Of course I'm up to it! I won't let you get away if you kept treating me like a 5-year-old! I'm old enough to take care of my own!"

"Well, who's the one who cried to sleep when she thought she couldn't do anything to help?" Mary's face turned beet red as Gary laughed wildly.

"Y-You saw that?"

"I know everything, Mary."

"You! You shut up you!"

"Later Mary, I'll be sending the data soon! See you soon, Bagon. Goodbye Ashie-boy! Don't mind me if I borrow your sister!"

"Hey! What do you mean by that, Gary?" Ash said.

"Bagon Bagon!" Bagon said as he waved.

"Whatever you say Gary, I'll tell you when I received the data."

"Later." Gary said as he turned off the communication. Then Mary took her pokenav and placed it back in her pocket.

"That Gary… always thinking I'm a little girl." Mary grumbled, walking out towards the terrace.

"Mary?" Ash was about to follow Mary before May stopped him.

"Let me talk to her; it's a girl's talk, you wouldn't understand." May said, winking.

/

"Bagon Bagon." Bagon said as he patted Mary's face.

"I'm okay, Bagon. I guess I was just a bit annoyed at how Gary is." Mary said.

"Hey Mary." Mary turned around and saw May approaching her.

"Hey May. Is something wrong?"

"I should be the one asking you about that." May said as she sat beside Mary.

"Really? I think there's nothing wrong with me." Mary said.

"I don't think so, when you talked to Gary, you seemed so happy, and shy as well."

"I haven't heard from him for a while, haven't we, Bagon?"

"Bagon."

"No, not that, I think it's a different kind of feeling. Do you miss him, Mary?"

"I do actually."

"… Then, do you want him to call more often?"

"What are you thinking May?" Mary said, placing Bagon on her lap.

"I think you love him, that's why you missed him." Mary's face suddenly turned beet red as Bagon tilted its head in confusion.

"I was right, wasn't I? You like him."

"No… it's not like that. I've been shy around him, since you know, Gary has been very popular back home with everyone. He was pretty popular with girls my age, and I was a bit shy, since he had always been hanging with me, not with the others. I'm a type of person who like taking time for myself, that's why I felt a little bit nervous when Gary would always talk to me."

"But you and Gary have always been best friends, right?"

"That's right, Gary and I would always had time to play with each other. We even sometimes would run away from home just to play, it was fun at that time." Mary said as she watched the now rising moon. May saw Mary's twinkling eyes and smiled.

"I think you love him, don't you?"

"I don't know May, I'm not good at knowing my own feelings. But I do like him, he's been very good to me, even if I'm a bit troublesome for him. And I was nervous for another reason…"

"Another reason?"

"You see, Gary is in Sinnoh, right? Months after I had arrived in Hoenn, Gary called me, asking if I would go to Sinnoh and stay with him. Since there are lots of un-researched pokemon, he thought I'd love to go there… but the truth is, I don't know. I haven't answered him for a while. I thought it might be a good thing, but at the other hand, I might bring a bit more burden for Gary. That's why I've been thinking not to go…"

"I see… that's actually quite hard to choose…" May said.

"Isn't it? I'm attached to this forest's pokemon… I just couldn't leave them alone…" Mary said as few other pokemons approached the girls.

"That's a lot of pokemon…"

"They've been my family… I don't know if I can leave them alone without someone to watch over them…" a Linoone then came and purred.

"What is it?" The linoone then walked back towards the pokemon as the others growled, howled and yipped.

"You guys…" Mary said as she wiped her unshed tears.

"What are they saying, Mary?"

"They say that it's going to be okay if I decided to leave them alone… since they've been thankful to me they'd try their hardest to protect this forest and its inhabitants from unwanted intention…"

"See? They understand… you can go to Sinnoh and work with Gary…" May said, placing her hand on Mary's shoulder. Then Mary's Mightyena walked nearer and howled as Mary blushed.

"Mary?"

"Mightyena said that it's about time I know what to choose…" Mary said as May giggles.

"So Mightyena, Gardevoir, Swellow, Absol, Bagon… will you come with me to Sinnoh?"

"Absol!" "Ba Bagon!" "Gardevoir!" "Swel Swellow!" Mightyena!"

"Thanks guys… you're the best. And everyone… thank you, for everything…" the pokemons then howled into the night as Mary shed tears in happiness.

/

"Goodbye everyone. Have a safe trip Ash! Take care!" Mary said as she waved goodbye to her leaving brother and his friends. Mary then lowered her hand as Bagon tilted its head up to her.

"I guess I need to make a call…" Mary said as her pokemon cheered. Mary then sat in front of the telephone and wait until the screen lit up and showed a very dishevelled Gary.

"Gary…?" Gary blinked his eyes opened and he fell of when he saw who was on the screen.

"Gary! Are you alright?" Mary asked, surprised at Gary's sudden fall.

"M-Mary! You surprised me! What happened?" Gary said, rubbing his head. Gary then saw Mary giggling and couldn't help but grin at her.

"Seems like being a researcher sometimes takes a toll on you, look at how dishevelled you are…"

"Sorry, I was staying up late…"

"Anyways, I called because I wanted to talk about something."

"About what?"

"That offer you made." Gary's eyes suddenly turned serious as Mary took a deep breath.

"I guess I'll be coming to your place after all." Mary said, smiling as Bagon agreed with her.

"Really? You'll come? Have you thought about it, Mary? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Gary. I've had a good night thought and came up with this decision, I've talked with the pokemons, they said it'll be okay. I'll ask Officer Jenny to look after this place for me."

"Alright! When will you be coming?"

"I look for the earliest boat then, see you in Sinnoh, Gary."

"When you're about to arrive, call me, alright? I'll pick you up." Gary said as Mary shook her head.

"It's okay, I can look for your place."

"No, I insists. Alright then, it's a deal, when you got a boat, tell me, I'll be waiting. Later Mary!"

"Later…" Mary said as the communication went off. Mary then looked at the giddy Bagon on her lap and patted its head.

"Looks like we'll be seeing Gary sooner than we thought, aren't we, Bagon?"

"Bagon! Bagon! Bagon!"

* * *

**Read and review everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

_**

* * *

Old Habits Die Hard -4-**_

Mary had just arrived on the Port in Sinnoh Region. Her Mightyena, Bagon, Gardevoir, Swellow and Absol all stood beside her as they all looked around at the port.

"Sinnoh is a great place, don't you think so?" Mary said as her pokemons agreed with her.

"Now, you guys go back to your pokeballs and take some rest." Mary said as she put her Gardevoir, Absol, Swellow and Mightyena back inside their pokeballs.

"Now, Bagon, you come back inside too." Mary said as Bagon shook its head and jumped into Mary's arms.

"Bagon! Ba!"

"Alright, I'll carry you with me. Let's go and see if Gary's here, alright?"

"Bagon!" Mary then took her bag and started walking before she heard someone calling for her.

"Mary! Mary!" Mary then turned around and saw her best friend waving at her.

"Gary!" Bagon then jumped off from her arms and ran towards Gary before it jumped on him.

"Bagon! Ba Ba Bagon!" Bagon said, snuggling into Gary's arms.

"I missed you too, Bagon." Gary said as Mary ran towards them.

"Hey there Gary. You should've just let me go on my own." Mary said.

"Don't worry, Professor Rowan insists on meeting you himself." Gary said as an elderly man stood beside Gary.

"You must be Mary, I heard quite a lot about you from Gary. My name is Rowan." The man said as he and Mary shook hands.

"Hello, I'm Mary, from Pallet Town." Mary said as Bagon jumped back into her arms.

"Gary told me you know quite a lot about pokemon breeding."

"I don't know that much, I'll try my best to be much of help." Mary said as she bowed.

"Very modest I see, just like what Gary said."

"A little bit too modest." Gary whispered.

"I heard that, Gary."

"I heard that you are also Ash's sister, that's quite a surprise." Rowan said as Mary nervously laughed.

"Lots of people said that, I don't mind actually…"

"Right then, shall we head back?" Rowan asked as Gary swiped Mary's bag from her hand.

"Give that back, Gary!"

"Don't worry, I'll carry it for you."

"That's what I'm worried for! Give it back!"

"What's inside anyway? Like you'd bring anything big."

"Just don't! Gary! Please!" Mary said as she tried to get her bag back from the laughing Gary.

"I missed this!"

"Gary! Give it back!" Mary said as Bagon looked back and forth towards Mary and Gary.

"Both of you, inside the car." Rowan said as Mary finally got her bag back and stepped inside the car.

"Sorry about that." Gary said.

/

"Are you sure I can trust her to you, Gary?"

"Don't worry about anything, Professor Rowan."

"I'll do my best." Mary said.

"I'll be looking forward towards your progress then, if you need anything, you can contact me." Rowan said looking towards Gary who lifted his hands up and shook his head.

"Very well then, I'll be leaving."

"Goodbye Professor Rowan!" Mary said, waving towards the leaving car.

"Come on Mary, I'll show you inside." Gary said, opening the door to Gary's current research base. Mary looked around as Bagon started running around inside.

"So, what do you think?" Gary said as Mary looked in awe at the machines.

"This is amazing… but I never thought you'd be a clean person Gary." Mary said, seeing at how the room is almost dust-free.

"Don't compare me to Ash!"

"But I do know you're not exactly a tidy person, anyways, I guess for starters I'll clean and sort the room out. And the kitchen…" Mary said as she stepped into the kitchen to saw Umbreon on the table.

"Hey there Umbreon." Mary said, scratching its ear.

"Umbreon!" Mary then opened the fridge and looked at the guilty-looking Gary.

"Gary… have you been eating well?"

"Um… no?"

"Alright, first thing first. I'm going shopping whether you like it or not." Mary said as Gary sighed.

"Whatever you say, Mary… You're turning out like my mother."

"Even if you're busy or not, Gary, you should eat properly. If something happened in the middle of your research, what will you do?"

"Right… sorry…"

"Now then Bagon, why don't you stay with Gary while I'm gone? I'll be back soon."

"Ba Bagon!"

"Good boy. Come on out Mightyena!" Mary said as her Mightyena came out and howled.

"Hello to you too, Mightyena…" Gary said as he carried Bagon.

"Let's get to town shall we? A little adventure on Sinnoh Region wouldn't hurt, right?" Mightyena then howled as Mary got on it.

"Later, Gary." Mary said as she and Mightyena dashed out from the base.

"Bagon!" Bagon waved to the disappearing figures then looked back up to Gary, as if expecting something.

"Yes Bagon?"

"Bagon Bagon…"

"I guess… I was a little stuck-up, wasn't I?"

"Bagon!"

"Yes, yes, I know… Mary was just worried about me and yet I treated her like that. I guess I should apologize to her when she got back…" Gary said, sighing. Then Umbreon jumped down from the table and brushed its head against Gary's leg, sensing its master's worry.

"You know Umbreon… I just hope I won't make Mary regret coming over here…" Gary said, looking at the purple necklace he now wears.

"Mary had always been a sweet girl ever since we were little, but sometimes she can be really stubborn, I just hope she'd open up to me more… does she trust me…?" Gary said.

"Umbreon!"

"Bagon! Bagon!"

"Yeah… I worry too much. Let's look if we found anything today…" Gary said as Umbreon watched its master worriedly.

/

"I'm back, is everyone here?" Mary said as she and Mightyena stepped into the base to find it pretty quite.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Mightyena then sniffed something and pulled Mary's shirt.

"Over there, Mighty?" Mary said as Mightyena led her to a room where Mary then smiled at the scene. Gary was sprawled on the sofa with his laptop open while Bagon sleeps leaning towards Gary with Umbreon on the floor.

"Mighty, can you bring me a blanket, please? Quietly, okay?" Mightyena then nodded and trotted away while Mary smiles seeing Gary and everyone's sleeping face.

"You've worked hard, Gary…" Mary said, picking Bagon up.

"Ba…?"

"Ssh, Gary's sleeping. You should rest too." Mary said as she placed Bagon on Mightyena and took the blanket it got in its mouth. Mary then covered Gary with the blanket as Umbreon opened its eyes and looked at Mary.

"Let him rest, I'll be cooking, okay? Look after him for me, Umbreon." Umbreon then yawned and went back sleeping, making Mary giggle. Mary then took her pokeballs out as her pokemons all appeared in the room.

"I'll be in the kitchen, you guys be quiet and don't disturb Gary, okay? He's worked hard." Her pokemons then nodded Gardevoir then took the little Bagon as Absol followed Mary into the kitchen.

"Let's get cooking." Mary said, rummaging through the plastic bags she brought home while Absol watched her.

/

"Ngh…" Gary groaned as he opened his eyes. Gary suddenly sat up, waking Umbreon.

"Sorry, Umbreon. I fell asleep, didn't I…?" Gary then realized he was holding onto a blanket and saw Mary's Mightyena watching him.

"Is Mary home?" Gary asked as the Mightyena turned its head towards the kitchen. Gary then heard Bagon from the kitchen and heard Mary's distant voice. Gary then stood up from the sofa and felt an upcoming backache. He then walked towards the kitchen and saw Mary sitting on the chair, playing with Bagon and Absol while Gardevoir watched beside her. Absol then noticed Gary and nudged Mary's hand.

"Absol." Mary then turned her head and saw Gary's dishevelled figure at the kitchen's entrance.

"Hey there Gary, had a good sleep?" Mary said as Bagon quickly jumped and trotted over towards Gary.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Mary?" Mary then stood from the chair and walked towards the pan on the stove.

"I saw you resting peacefully, and you seemed to need one anyway. I made dinner, let's eat; you must be hungry. Dinner time everyone!" Mary said as all the pokemon came over into the kitchen and stared at Mary who started placing the food bowl on the floor.

"Eat up." The pokemons more than happily started munching on the food while Mary was placing her plate and Gary's on the table.

"They seemed to have a good appetite. Did you find something today?"

"Nothing much." Gary said, taking a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"So… is it good?" Mary asked.

"It's great! It's been a while since I ate a hand-made food. You're a great cook, Mary."

"At least I can help around if I can't help much on your research, it was a good thing for me to come here then." Mary said, eating her own food. Mary then noticed Gary put his spoon down and looked worriedly at him.

"Something wrong, Gary?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"For acting a bit rude earlier." Gary then heard Mary giggling and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Mary?"

"Just for that? I know you for years, Gary. And you think I was bothered with how you acted before?" Mary said as Gary gave Mary a small smile.

"I was just hoping you wouldn't regret coming here with me…"

"You're silly Gary. I've already thought it through on my decision to come here. I was thinking I might not be able to do much, but if I can a little of help, I'll be glad to help."

"You've been a great help Mary… I was just taking advantage over it…"

"You think too much, I don't mind at all Gary." Mary said as she shook her head.

"As always, you're too nice, Mary." Gary said as Mary sighed.

"You haven't changed at all, Gary."

"So have you." Gary said, taking another spoonful of food.

"You should eat more healthy foods you know, canned foods wouldn't help much."

"Well, you'll cook for me, won't you?" Gary teased as Mary laughed.

"Yes, Gary, I will."

/

Both Gary and Mary were looking towards Gary's laptop for news when suddenly Professor Oak's face appeared.

"Hello there, Gary, Mary."

"Grandpa!"

"Professor Oak, you scared me!" Mary said, a hand over her chest.

"Sorry about that, I was just making sure if Mary had arrived there or not." Professor Oak said before Delia pushed him away.

"Mary honey!"

"Mom!"

"I'm so glad you've arrived safely… is everything alright there? No problems?"

"Nothing at all, mom. Everything's been okay, Gary's been guiding me here." Mary said as Delia sighed in relief.

"That's good, sorry for troubling you Gary."

"Not at all ma'am, after all, I was the one who asked her to come and help me here." Gary said.

"Both of you are eating properly, I hope?" Delia asked.

"I'll make sure of that mom, Gary's haven't been eating proper food as far as I know." Mary said as Gary rubbed the back of his head.

"I see, then sorry for troubling you, Mary." Professor Oak said.

"It's okay Professor, I'll be glad to help. I'll make sure Gary is eating well and cleaned the place up." Mary said.

"You sounded like a housewife, Mary…" Professor Oak said.

"It's a habit for me, after all, I've been living alone in Hoenn." Mary said bashfully.

"You better not trouble Mary, Gary."

"I won't, grandpa…"

"And you be a good girl, okay dear?"

"Yes mom."

"We'll contact both of you soon, bye!" The laptop screen then went back to normal as Mary and Gary sighed.

"Well, seemed like we're going to work together from now on." Gary said.

"Yeah, let's do our best!" Bagon suddenly slipped in the middle of both of them and sat there.

"Bagon! Gon!" Mary and Gary then looked at each other before they laughed and patted Bagon's head. Suddenly Bagon's body glowed.

"Bagon?"

"Is he evolving?" Suddenly Bagon's body changed and he evolved into a Shellgon.

"Shellgon!" Shellgon said happily as it jumped on Gary who fell to the floor.

"I'm glad too Shellgon… but can you get off? You're kind of heavy…" Gary chocked as Mary giggles.

"Come here, Shellgon." Shellgon then jumped off of Gary and walked towards Mary.

"Good boy, you'll grow big and strong one day. I know you will." Mary said, patting Shellgon's shell lovingly.

"Seemed like it was yesterday since I found the egg…" Gary said, sitting beside Mary and Shellgon.

"And now he's evolved into a Shellgon already… little baby's growing up…" Mary said.

"You can say that he's ours, right?"

"You're right." Both Mary and Gary laughed as Shellgon looked towards both its masters and sighed happily.

* * *

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

_**

* * *

Old Habits Die Hard -5-**_

Ash, Brock and Dawn were walking inside a forest when suddenly they heard something along the bushes.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, Ash."

"Come on, let's take a look!" Dawn said as they all peeked from the bushes. Then the trio saw a Shellgon running with a Luxio and a Cherubi.

"Hey looks! Shellgon, Luxio and Cherubi!" Ash whispered.

"But I never seen a Shellgon in Sinnoh region before." Brock said.

"Look at them playing… isn't it just cute?" Dawn said.

"Hey, does that Shellgon look somehow familiar?" Ash said as Pikachu suddenly jumped off from his shoulder towards the playing pokemon.

"Pikapi!" Shellgon noticed Pikachu as it happily growled. Shellgon then said something to Luxio and Cherubi as all of them started conversing.

"Look at that, Pikachu gets along well with them!" Piplup, not going to let Pikachu have all the fun alone, decided to join in.

"They all looked so happy." Dawn said as Pikachu pointed towards the trio's way as Shellgon suddenly ran at full-speed.

"Aaah!" Ash yelled when Shellgon suddenly jumped on him.

"Shellgon! Shellgon!" Shellgon said happily as it jumped off from Ash.

"Do I know you…?" Ash said as Pikachu started saying things.

"Pikapi! Pikachu!"

"Ash, what's Pikachu saying?" Dawn asked.

"Don't tell me… you're Mary's Bagon?" Ash said as Shellgon happily jumped around while Luxio and Cherubi appeared from the bushes.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Dawn said, patting Luxio and Cherubi.

"Lux!" "Cherubi!"

"If you're here, then does that mean Mary's here?" Ash said.

"Gon!"

"Shellgon! Luxio! Cherubi! Where are you?" Ash heard a familiar voice as the Shellgon, Luxio and Cherubi dashed back into the forest.

"There you are! I was worried you might run away too far…" Ash, Brock and Dawn walked into the bushes and saw Mary patting the pokemon's head.

"Mary!" Mary then blinked and looked towards Ash before a big smile graced her face.

"Ash!" Mary said as she hugged Ash.

"Why are you here in Sinnoh Region?" Ash said.

"I'm staying with Gary from now on, helping around. Still have my ranger license." Mary said as Brock suddenly grabbed her hand.

"It must be fate that we meet again, Mary! Can I-agh!" Brock said as Crowgunk dragged him away from the smiling Mary.

"Ash, who is she?" Dawn said.

"You must be Dawn! Gary told me about you. My name is Mary, Ash's sister." Mary said as she shook hands with Dawn.

"I'm Dawn… wait, you're Ash's sister?"

"One and only." Mary said as Shellgon stood beside her leg.

"So your Bagon evolved huh?"

"Yeah, he evolved not too long after we arrived here. Isn't it just great? These other two are under my care for now." Mary said, patting Luxio's head.

"So, you're with Gary now?"

"Yep." Mary said.

"Mary! You there?"

"I'm over here Gary!" Ash then saw a familiar brunet coming up from the trees and stood beside Mary.

"I found Ash!" Mary said as Gary looked towards Ash.

"Oh, hey Ash! Fancy meeting you here."

"Same here Gary!"

"Did you find anything Gary?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, how about you?"

"Everything's okay on this side. No danger, but I don't think I found anything out of the ordinary too."

"Alright then, since we have time, how about we walk around?" Gary said, looking towards Ash and the others.

"That'd be great!" Ash said.

"Shellgon! Shellgon!"

"Even Shellgon agrees, don't you boy?"

"Shellgon!"

"Yes, yes. Come on, you're not lost, are you, Ash?" Gary teased.

"Of course not! We perfectly know the way!"

"Oh really? I think I remember a certain boy who has a very bad sense of direction." Ash and Gary then kept on having a friendly bickering as Dawn saw Mary sighed and smiled at the two.

"Are they always like this?" she asked.

"It was worse when we were younger, but now, they're getting along just fine."

"This is getting along?"

"Well, the more you argue with someone, the closer you get. That's what they say anyway. Both of them have been rivals for so long, it's nice seeing them getting along for a change." Mary said.

"I see…"

"Stop it you two, shouldn't we be walking instead?" Brock said as the bickering boys halt and looked at Brock before looking back at each other and started bickering once more.

"You won't get away with something like that… Professor Oak and mom always do that." Mary said.

"If they kept on bickering, we won't move a single step…" Dawn said.

"Both of you… stop this right now. This is not the time to be all friendly, we should move!" Mary said taking Gary and Ash's hand. Brock and Dawn watched as both Gary and Ash stopped bickering and looked towards the smiling Mary.

"Now, shall we go? The sun is going to set if you kept bickering. We're not exactly kids anymore, are we? Or are you two trying to go back in memory lane?"

"… Fine, let's move." Gary said as he pulled Mary's hand.

"Hey! Don't do that to Mary!" Ash said, as Dawn and Brock watched the trio walking ahead of them while Umbreon and Pikachu walked along behind them.

"Are they always like this?"

"Those three have been friends since they're kids. Mary always said she got dragged in the middle. But I guess it's just them." Brock said, walking along.

/

"You really know the way around, don't you, Gary?" Ash said as he jumped over the rocks on the river.

"Mary's the one who knows the best." Gary said as he turned around and held his hand out to Mary.

"Luxio's been a good guide." Mary said, taking Gary's hand as she jumped across. Dawn noticed that all the time they've been walking, Mary and Gary seemed to always stick around each other.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Dawn asked.

"Who?" Mary said, as they all stopped in their tracks

"You and Gary. You two look like you're very close." Mary and Gary looked at each other before looking back to Dawn, blinking twice.

"We've been best friends since we're young, Ash too. Although Ash and Gary seemed to be friends that just love to bicker with each other." Mary said.

"But both of you seemed to be really close…" Dawn said, disappointed. Mary and Gary looked at each other before she giggled/chuckled.

"That's a secret, isn't it Gary?"

"Whatever you say Mary." Gary said, taking Mary's hand. Brock was more likely to be crying while Pikachu and Umbreon looked pitifully towards the broken man.

"But you are holding hands, laughing…"

"It's a habit we had back in Pallet Town." Gary said as Ash pulled Mary away from him.

"Not my sister!"

"And this always happens." Mary said, sighing.

"Must be a handful…"

"Exactly. Come on you two, walk more, talk less." Mary said, walking ahead with Cherubi in her arms. Pikachu, Umbreon, Shellgon and Luxio quickly followed her while the others rushed to catch up.

"Well, I guess that's one way to stop their argument." Dawn said.

"So, how are your pokemons, Mary?" Ash asked.

"They're okay, Mighty's looking after the house while Swellow flew around getting familiar with the area. Absol's here sleeping in the pokeball while Gardevoir decided to watch the house with Mighty."

"Her pokemons are likely flexible, when she needs them, they'll come running." Gary said.

"Swellow!" a swellow then came landing in front of them.

"It's so big…" Dawn said.

"Mary raised them really well, they really flourished." Brock said as Mary patted Swellow's feather.

"You found something Swellow? Can you lead us there?" Mary's Swellow then nodded and flew upwards once more as Mary started running behind it.

"Mary! Don't go alone!" Gary said quickly dashing after Mary.

"Hurry up then, Gary!" Mary said.

"Mary! Gary! Wait!" Ash said as the trio followed the two. Swellow then finally descended and Mary saw an injured Riolu.

"A riolu? How did this little one got here…" Mary said as she slowly approached the aura pokemon. Riolu saw Mary approaching and growled.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you… I just wanted to see if you're okay, little guy…" Mary said as Riolu watched Mary warily.

"Mary! What happened!" Gary said. Riolu was surprised by Gary and the others sudden appearance that it stood up and ran away.

"Riolu! Wait!" Mary said as she ran after it.

"Mary! It's dangerous!" Gary yelled.

"That Riolu is injured! I can't just stand there and watch him go away wounded!" Mary said, dashing further into the forest.

"Ash, Brock, Dawn, you guys stay here. Swellow, let's go!" Gary said as Mary's Swellow soared once more into the sky, looking for its master.

"Gary!"

/

"Riolu! Wait!" Mary said as the Riolu kept on running away from her. Mary then saw Riolu slipping and was about to fell from a cliff.

"Riolu!" Mary said, grabbing the outstretched paw and brought the pokemon closer to her. Mary's other hand then held onto the ground while the wounded Riolu whined in fear.

"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay, my little Riolu. You're okay, can you climb up?" Mary said as the crying Riolu nodded and slowly climbed up the cliff.

"That's a good boy, you're okay now…" Mary said, smiling to the now safe Riolu. Mary was about to hoist herself up before the ground she was holding onto broke down, bringing her down. Riolu was stretching its paw out to her but Mary was now to far from Riolu's reach.

"Riolu…!" Mary said before suddenly she fell onto someone's arms. Mary opened her eyes and saw Gary sighing in relief.

"That was close…" Gary said, trying to give Mary a smile but failed.

"Gary…" Mary said before she passed out.

"Mary! Mary! Of all times she'd faint…" Gary sighed.

"Come on, Swellow, let's get her back up." Swellow then flew up and landed on the ground with Gary still carrying he unconscious Mary. Gary then noticed the Riolu Mary saved nervously watching him.

"It's okay, Mary was just shocked. She's okay, how about you come with us? I'm sure Mary will be glad to see you okay…" the Riolu's face quickly brightened up as he quickly climbed onto a more then happy Swellow.

"Alright then, let's get back to Ash and the others." Gary said.

/

"There they are!" Dawn said, spotting Gary from the bushes. Ash quickly stood up when he saw Mary unconscious.

"Mary!"

"Don't worry, she was just shocked… she almost fell off a cliff, saving this little guy." Gary said, gesturing the others towards the now nervous Riolu.

"Typical Mary…" Ash said.

"We better get her to the Pokemon Centre, quick! Passing out in the forest is never a good idea." Brock said as Gary nodded and placed Mary on her Swellow.

"Swellow, you take Mary and Riolu up ahead, we'll catch up with you."

"Swellow!" the bird pokemon soared up to the sky, bringing Mary and Riolu with it.

"We better hurry then!" Gary said as everyone nodded and ran, following Swellow's trail.

/

It was a bright day in the Pokemon Centre, the sun shone into a room where Mary now opened her eyes and looked around.

"… I'm back?" Mary asked herself before something jumped onto her.

"Riolu! You're okay!" Mary said, hugging the now healthy and happy pokemon.

"He was very worried about you, Nurse Joy had quite some trouble, treating him. He didn't want to leave your side." Gary said as Cherubi, Shellgon, Luxio, Umbreon and Pikachu quickly crowded her.

"We were worried too." Ash said.

"Sorry about that…"

"Well, as rash as always, but Nurse Joy said you'll be fine. Just… don't do that again." Gary said, patting Mary's shoulder. Mary then patted Riolu's head.

"Sorry for worrying you guys, I'll be more careful from now on." Mary said, patting Shellgon.

"Shellgon! Shellgon Shellgon!"

"Yes, Shellgon. I'll be more careful, you're a good boy too." Mary said.

"Well, I asked Nurse Joy, but I don't think someone lost their Riolu on the way here. I guess this guy was just lost in that forest." Gary said while Riolu happily barked.

"Can we keep him then? Do you want to come with us?" the Riolu happily barked.

"Then, why don't we have a battle? You up for it, Shellgon?"

"Shellgon!"

"Alright, let's battle!"

* * *

**School's starting tomorrow... I'm getting pressured...**

**Read and review!**


End file.
